Geochemical water analysis (GWA) is a process used to derive water analysis data (e.g., physical and chemical properties) from water samples obtained from petroleum-producing wells as needed. GWA is typically expensive and requires multiple pieces of expensive lab equipment, technical expertise, and/or measurements of geochemical water element (GWE) concentrations (e.g., pH, water specific gravity, conductivity, sodium (Na), calcium (Ca), magnesium (Mg), chloride (Cl), sulfate, carbonate, bicarbonate, and/or total dissolved solids (TDSs)) of a particular water sample that make up the GWA water analysis data. The GWA water analysis data is then typically used for various purposes, including determining water breakthrough, casing leaks between different reservoirs, predicting precipitation of scale, monitoring sweep, water invasion, remedial actions, and/or other purposes. Changes over time in the GWE concentrations in water samples from one or more petroleum-producing wells can provide data useful to determine, among other things, petroleum resource trends and a reduction or expansion/further development of a petroleum field associated with a petroleum reservoir. The normal practice for comparing and validating available water analysis data is to leverage technical skill/expertise to numerically interpret GWA water analysis data—a difficult, inefficient, and time consuming process that does not leverage correlations and/or relationships that can be efficiently derived from available water analysis data and simple measurement of water conductivity. It is important to have an efficient and rapid ability to derive up-to-date data based on prior GWA water analysis data in order to be able to perform special analysis studies and to determine, for example and among other things, the above-mentioned petroleum resource trends and reduction or expansion/further development of the petroleum field associated with the petroleum reservoir.